


in the studio

by kittensun



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, and then there's kevin, blowjob, haknyeon nonton bokep, ini genrenya komedi sumpah, slight!voyeurism, sunhak making out in the studio
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensun/pseuds/kittensun
Summary: changmin said that they have 5 studio rooms in the new company building for the boyz, sunwoo kevin and haknyeon are sharing the same room. and one day, something happened in the studio room when there's only sunwoo and haknyeon inside.
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	in the studio

**Author's Note:**

> i think this one is the first rated sunhak fics in bahasa... so... enjoy...

seperti biasa, pagi—atau siang itu sunwoo bangun terlambat. waktu dia bangun, unit apartemen yang dihuni 11 manusia itu sudah sepi ditinggal penghuninya ke kantor untuk latihan, atau mungkin menggubah lagu. jadi, dengan penuh kemageran, lelaki itu turun dari kasur dan berjalan ke dapur dengan langkah gontai sambil membawa ponselnya pada salah satu tangannya (anak itu tidak bisa lepas dari ponselnya).

"nggak bakal ngeh lah ya kalo gue nyuri seporsi," koleksi sereal jacob, maksudnya. terlalu malas untuk masak dan terlalu lapar untuk menunggu pesanan delivery, makanya ia "mencuri" satu mangkuk sereal dari tumpukan box sereal koleksi abangnya itu, lalu menikmatinya dengan susu segar yang _untungnya_ belum basi.

baru ia menelan suapan pertama dari sereal curiannya itu, ponselnya bergetar. ada pesan dari kevin rupanya.

> _sunwoooooo_
> 
> _pasti belum bangun kan? boleh minta tolong bawain headphone gue, nggak?_
> 
> _kayaknya ketinggalan di lemari huhu_
> 
> _tengs banget btw!_

"ah elah..." untung member yang berbagi ruangan studio dengannya itu orang yang baik, jadi sunwoo langsung membalas: _iya._

karena anaknya gampang lupa, maka sunwoo meninggalkan mangkok serealnya di meja makan lalu menuju kamar kevin untuk mengambil headphone yang, benar saja, tergeletak manis di lemari. habis itu, headphone yang baru saja diambilnya itu langsung dimasukkan ke dalam tas ransel yang biasa dibawanya latihan ke kantor. barulah setelah itu kembali ke meja makan untuk melanjutkan aktivitas makan sereal curiannya.

sunwoo langsung mandi dan bergegas ke kantor begitu serealnya habis, mencuci mangkok, dan membereskan bekas jejak-jejaknya di dapur supaya nanti si pemilik sereal tidak curiga kalau salah satu serealnya dicuri. sesampainya di kantor, ia langsung buru-buru ke ruangan studionya, ngomel-ngomel, bahkan ketika masih di lorong pun sudah nyerocos nggak jelas.

"bang kevin gimana sih elaaahhhh, barang sepenting ini ditinggalin, pake ngerjain gua segala!! bang keviinn woooyy mane orang nyeee!!! bang kev—"

matanya terbelalak ketika pintu studio dibuka.

haknyeon, _nonton bokep,_ di komputer yang biasa mereka gunakan buat nulis lagu. _untung nggak sambil masturbasi._

sesi awkward tatap-tatapan mereka langsung buyar begitu ransel sunwoo yang digantung pada bahu kirinya terjatuh ke lantai. keduanya langsung sok sibuk dan menghindari kontak mata masing-masing, sampai pura-pura batuk segala. dipikir-pikir, kenapa juga mereka berdua harus awkward setengah mampus gini ya, padahal kan _biasanya juga lebih dari ini._

"b-bang kevin lagi keluar nyari makan..." haknyeon buka suara, nadanya terputus-putus. tab bokep di layar komputer sudah berubah jadi... _uh..._ spider solitaire.

"o-oh..." jawaban sunwoo tidak kalah awkward.

"sama bang jacob... tadi... ada apa gitu... kanada... bakalan lama... makanya aku... barusan..."

jujur sunwoo agak tidak mau mendengar kelanjutannya, untung haknyeon berhenti sampai disitu. kemudian sunwoo duduk di sofa kecil di sudut ruangan, lalu mengeluarkan si headphone sialan itu dari dalam ranselnya. "ini... headphone... ketinggalan..."

kemudian diam lagi. sekali lagi keduanya sama-sama kepikiran, untung haknyeon nggak sekalian sambil masturbasi. baru nonton doang aja udah begini, gimana kalau sampai _begitu_ coba. tapi sunwoo jadi kepengen sesuatu.

"hak..." suara rendah sunwoo memecah keheningan. yang dipanggil menoleh. sunwoo menepuk sisa sofa yang masih kosong disampingnya, lalu detik berikutnya haknyeon segera beranjak untuk duduk disana. begitu haknyeon duduk, kepala sunwoo mendekat, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

" _emangnya enak gituan sendiri?"_

nafas haknyeon langsung sesak mendengarnya. belum sempat haknyeon menjawab, sunwoo sudah bicara lagi, "kata bang kevin berapa lama?"

"la-lama..." jawab haknyeon tertahan. "g-gatau sampe kapan... pokoknya lama... ada keluarganya bang jacob ke seoul, minta ditemenin..."

"oohh, kalo pake jalan-jalan dulu berarti lama banget dong ya," nadanya percaya diri. _"bisa dong kita?"_

"bisa apaan?! kaga usah ngadi-ngadi—hngg, nuuuuu..." lagi-lagi, belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tau-tau mulut sunwoo sudah menjamah lehernya, tepat di bawah telinga, yang juga sama-sama mereka ketahui kalau itu adalah titik sensitif haknyeon.

tidak banyak yang tahu kalau mereka berdua menjalani sebuah _hubungan._ bukan, bukan pacaran. dulu iya, tapi karena satu dan lain hal mereka putus pada pertengahan tahun lalu. itu juga sama, tidak banyak yang tahu, karena orang-orang ya menganggapnya sebatas sahabat dekat saja. wajar sebenarnya, karena mereka memang langsung akrab ketika sunwoo diperkenalkan sebagai trainee baru, terlebih mereka juga berasal dari sekolah yang sama.

hubungan yang mereka jalani sekarang berawal dari curhatan haknyeon ke eric belum lama ini, yang sialnya _dicepuin_ ke mantannya itu. kurang lebih isi curhatannya begini, "pengen balikan tapi gamau pacaran." nah. ya kurang lebih bisa ditebak lah ya, jenis hubungan macam apa yang sekarang mereka jalani.

tapi ya itu tadi, karena tidak banyak yang tahu—bahkan anggota grup mereka sendiri pun tidak semuanya tahu, jadi mereka main di _jalur belakang._ istilahnya sih backstreet sih, tapi kan mereka bukan pacaran? jadi ya... begitulah. cari-cari kesempatan berdua, pura-pura mau istirahat di asrama padahal _main-main,_ dan kesempatan-kesempatan lainnya.

salah satu kesempatan itu adalah sekarang. bulan lalu kantor mereka pindah gedung, dan the boyz kebagian 5 ruangan studio yang bisa mereka gunakan sehari-hari. nah, karena ruangannya cuma 5, mereka harus membagi satu ruangan untuk beberapa orang, dan _namanya juga mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan,_ sunwoo dan haknyeon berbagi ruangan bersama. namun sialnya adalah mereka harus berbagi ruangan itu dengan kevin juga.

"kenapa? kan katanya bang kevin bakalan lama," bisik sunwoo lagi, lalu diakhiri dengan jilatan di daun telinga haknyeon. yang telinganya dijilat cuma bisa _mengerang._ lalu tangan kurus sunwoo mulai menjalar ke pahanya, kemudian menyentuh bagian yang sedari tadi sudah merengek untuk disentuh. "emangnya kamu tahan... nonton bokep tanpa keluar? bisa? udah sekenceng ini juga,"

jujur, haknyeon mana bisa tahan. sunwoo yang kurang lebih 4-5 tahun ini selalu berada di sisinya sudah hafal betul tentang dirinya, bahkan sampai _yang kayak begini._ jadi haknyeon cuma bisa pasrah, ikuti saja maunya sunwoo kemana.

"hm? tahan, nggak?" ulang yang lebih muda, tangannya sudah berani mengelus dari luar celana training tipis yang dipakai haknyeon.

"ng-nggak..."

sunwoo mendengarnya langsung tersenyum (atau menyeringai? entahlah), lalu menarik dagu haknyeon dengan jarinya sebelum bibir haknyeon dilumat habis. awalnya pelan, tapi lama-lama pakai lidah, pakai gigi. sampai tiba-tiba haknyeon mendorong bahu sunwoo kuat-kuat sampai ciuman mereka terlepas.

"ada apa?" tanya sunwoo bingung.

haknyeon mengatur nafasnya sebelum menjawab, "kunci..."

"ooh..." sunwoo cuma tertawa pelan. "santai aja kali, kaga ada yang bakalan berani masuk juga."

ruangan studio memang sudah termasuk ke dalam ranah pribadi masing-masing, makanya ya kadang kalau pintu ruangan sudah tertutup tidak ada yang bakalan berani masuk. kecuali kalau ganggu-ganggu dikit ketika sedang siaran vlive sih, tapi itu tidak termasuk.

"bang kevin..."

"kata kamu lama?" sunwoo nyari pembelaan. "aku juga yakin bakalan lama sih..."

"ih, waswas, tau!"

sunwoo cuma merespon dengan menepuk pahanya sendiri. "sini naik."

"lo gila," ngomong begitu tapi mulut dan otaknya tidak sinkron. detik berikutnya haknyeon sudah naik ke paha sunwoo, kedua tangannya sudah dikalungkan ke leher yang lebih muda sebelum melanjutkan lumatan yang tadi terpotong. tangan sunwoo juga ikut main-main, punggung haknyeon dielus pelan sebelum meremas _the holy ass,_ lalu haknyeon kembali mengerang ke mulut sunwoo. sunwoo melepas ciuman mereka, lalu mulutnya kembali bermain di bawah telinga.

"a-ah, jangan digigit," haknyeon protes begitu merasa kulit sensitifnya bersentuhan dengan gigi sunwoo. sebagai balasan, pinggulnya maju mundur di pangkuan sunwoo.

"iya iya enggak," sunwoo membantu haknyeon bergerak dengan ikut memaju-mundurkan _the holy ass,_ sambil menciumi bagian leher yang lain.

"bisa bahaya kalo sampe merah, nanti aku pura-pura pake koyo kayak waktu itu lagi,"

haknyeon bisa merasakan bibir sunwoo tersenyum lebar di kulit lehernya. "iya, terus waktu itu alesannya pegel-pegel salah tidur,"

"ih bukan, itu beda lagi. yang ini alesannya gara-gara lupa stretching sebelum latihan," jelas haknyeon di sela-sela nafasnya, pinggulnya masih bergerak, mencari friksi. "hng, nu... mau yang lain..."

sunwoo paham, lalu membalik posisi mereka berdua. sekarang haknyeon bersandar pasrah di sofa, celana trainingnya ditarik perlahan oleh yang lebih muda. kemudian sunwoo bertanya, "mau diapain?"

argh, ini bagian yang paling bikin haknyeon frustasi. dari dulu sunwoo selalu begini. memang dasarnya sunwoo selalu mementingkan consent dan tidak mau mengecewakan partnernya (alias haknyeon, kalau menyangkut hal ini. then who else). tidak hanya dalam urusan ranjang saja, tetapi juga dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

"diapain aja..." jawab haknyeon lirih. jujur ia sudah pasrah, mau diapain juga pasti ia terima. toh, sudah di ujung tanduk.

"jawab dong, kalo gak jawab gabakal lanjut nih."

frustasi, tangan sunwoo langsung ditarik oleh haknyeon menuju penisnya yang _demi tuhan_ sudah tegang dan merah. "don't you dare to stop."

"ya iya, tapi sebut dong, aku mana ngerti kalo megang gini doang,"

"anything, just... use your hands... and mouth... just... don't stop..."

sunwoo tersenyum. "oke oke, tapi mana 'please'-nya?"

sialan anak ini. "please, sunwoo. please... aku udah— _aahhh,"_

kepala haknyeon pening. matanya terpejam erat, dan kepalanya tersentak ke belakang. tangannya meremas kain pembungkus sofa di samping tubuhnya. sementara sunwoo, tangannya yang sedari tadi diam di penis haknyeon naik turun, lidahnya menjilat ujungnya.

haknyeon membuka matanya ketika sunwoo memasukan _keseluruhannya_ ke dalam mulutnya. sunwoo memang tidak sejago haknyeon, tapi melihat penisnya keluar masuk dari mulut sunwoo bikin haknyeon makin _naik._

"nu... udah... aku— _ngghh,_ mau keluar..."

sunwoo mengeluarkan penis haknyeon dari mulutnya sebentar untuk berkata, "yaudah keluarin aja," lalu kembali memasukkannya lagi.

detik berikutnya, haknyeon yang sudah tidak tahan langsung keluar di mulut sunwoo. dan semuanya langsung ditelan oleh yang lebih muda.

"have i told you that you tastes sweet?" ujar sunwoo sambil mengelap kedua ujung bibirnya dengan jempol, lalu mengemut jempolnya yang berlumuran substansi haknyeon.

"every. single. time," ada helaan nafas panjang diantara tiap katanya. setelah nafasnya mulai teratur, haknyeon kembali membetulkan celana trainingnya kembali ke posisi semula. "tapi pasti bohong, mana ada sperma rasanya manis,"

"ada. it's yours," jawab sunwoo yang sekarang sudah kembali duduk di sofa, di sebelah haknyeon.

"bohong banget," haknyeon membetulkan posisinya, sekarang kepalanya bersandar di dada sunwoo. "you wanna get a return?" tawarnya.

"nah, i'm fine,"

"masa? yakin? aku jago, loh,"

"i know you're the best at blowjobs, tapi serius i'm fine," tambah sunwoo. "takut ntar bang kevin tiba-tiba balik."

bener juga. haknyeon cuma manggut-manggut aja, sebetulnya dia beneran nggak enak kalau cuma dia doang yang _enak._ tapi ya betul kata sunwoo tadi, dia lagi nonton bokep aja seorang kim sunwoo bisa muncul tiba-tiba, apalagi seorang kevin moon gitu kan.

"tapi kalo mau ciuman lagi sini boleh," kata sunwoo lagi. mata haknyeon langsung berbinar, lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia kembali naik ke paha sunwoo. 

lagi-lagi, saling lumat, saling gigit, saling remas, sampai satu ruangan studio kecil itu isinya hanya suara lenguhan mereka berdua. sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan—

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

kevin moon datang. untung nggak 5 menit lebih awal.

**Author's Note:**

> halo guys... bagaimana kesan kesannya... aku suka banget bacain komen btw, kalau suka jangan lupa komen disini atau di cc aku ya... makasih sebelumnya... hidup sunhak... sunhak balikan...


End file.
